High School Confidential
by lucy2350
Summary: Ryan Evans tiene un dia normal... por el momento, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando se entere que tiene un club de admiradores, ¡gay?


_He's a cool blond scheming trick_

Ryan Evans platicaba tranquilamente mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, con sus amigos, los ahora "famosos" de la escuela, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez y Janet Bolton, la hermana gemela de Troy, mientras detrás de ellos, iban su hermana Sharpay Evans, con Kelsi Nielson, Taylor Mackenzie, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross y Draco Malfoy.

Desde que Troy y Gaby habían sido elegidos para los papeles en la obra de Darbus, los gemelos Evans se habían unido a ellos, y Janet había llegado un poco después de las vacaciones de verano, Ryan y ella se gustaban mutuamente, pero no querían ver lo que tenían en frente de sus ojos, todos sus amigos, incluso Chad, se podían dar cuenta de la atracción que había entre ellos.

_You want him so much_

_You feel sick_

_The boy can't help it_

_He really can't help it now_

Lo que Ryan no sabía es que en este momento, un chavo, llamado Eliot Morris, lo estaba observando desde un escondite, siempre que Ryan pasaba por el pasillo, él estaba ahí, observándolo, y por medio de un radio, dijo:

-Ha llegado, sigue su ruta normal, espera…-se detuvo abruptamente al oír que la bolita decía algo sobre un ensayo:

-Entonces para cuando la fiesta en la casa Bolton, ¿eh Troy, Janet?-dijo Chad.

-Un día de estos, Chad, pero hoy tenemos ensayo del musical-respondió riendo Janet.

-¿Por cierto, a que hora tenemos que ir?-pregunto Sharpay.

-A la hora de siempre, las 4:00 p.m. en punto-respondió Troy.

Con esto, Eliot deja de escuchar su conversación, mientras vuelve a hablar por el radio:

-El ensayo es a las 4.

-OK, asegúrate de que todos estén ahí…

_Al fin de clases, 3:00 p.m._

El día había sido tranquilo para la bolita, clases, recreo, más clases… Al término de estas, se dividieron, cada uno con su pareja, o en el caso de Ryan y Janet, _amigos_, para ensayar sus partes en el musical.

5 minutos antes de las 4, se reunieron fuera del auditorio, en lo que esperaban que Darbus llegara al ensayo, cuando pasaron 6 chavos, medio _raritos_, que empezaron a silbar, y a decir:

-Guau, Ryan, hoy te ves especialmente guapo.

-¿A ver si luego salimos, no?

_Teenage __Brandos stalk him in the halls_

_They tease him with cat calls_

_He's a combination_

_Tom Cruise Zac O'Toole_

Esto los dejo pasmados, ¿chavos coqueteándole a Ryan? Todos sabían que él no era gay, era tímido sí, y no tenía novia, pero de eso a ser gay…

Sin embargo, lo dejaron pasar, tal vez era una broma, aunque un poco pesada, pero ¿quién sería capaz de hacerle una broma de ese tipo a Ryan Evans? No tenía enemigos en East High, y muchas chavas andaban tras de él, así que ¿quien podría haber sido?

Los 6 chavos entraron al auditorio, lo que los sorprendió, Mrs. Darbus había apartado el auditorio, que no era que muchos fueran ahí, además, no reconocieron a los chavos, no podían ser del Club de Drama… está bien, no eran las 4:00 p.m. en punto, pero solo faltaban 5 minutos, así que…

Entraron al auditorio, no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, además los chavos habían desaparecido, y solo pudieron haber ido a los camerinos, y solo Ryan, Sharpay y Janet tenían llave para entrar, pensaron en ir hacia allá, solo para confirmar, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que había una grabadora, y no era la grabadora que Darbus llevaba normalmente…

De repente, las luces que estaban prendidas en el auditorio se apagaron, y una sola luz se prendió en el escenario, y en ese momento, entro Eliot Morris, quien se encontraba entre los 6 chavos que entraron al auditorio un poco antes que ellos, que dijo por un micrófono:

-Buenas tardes, "famosos" de East High, sabíamos que iban a ensayar hoy a las 4, así que decidimos prepararle un número musical, a uno de sus miembros, así que les pedimos si de favor se podrían sentar.

Ellos estaban pasmados (de nuevo), aunque los chavos se pusieron a la defensiva, si era un número para alguna de sus novias, y en el caso de Troy, novia y hermana, estaban seguros que iban a matarlo, y despedazarlo muy lentamente. Sin embargo, se sentaron, aún posesivos, mientras sus novias los intentaban tranquilizar.

Pero nada los pudo haber preparado para lo que iba a decir Eliot una vez que se hubieran sentado, incluso pensaron estar soñando o alucinando, ya que dijo:

-Ok, muchas gracias, esta canción la vamos a cantar una parte del Club de Ryan Evans, porque precisamente esta canción es para ti, Ryan Evans.

En ese momento, entraron el resto del grupito, quienes le sonrieron a Ryan y uno le guiño un ojo, antes de tomar su posición, 3 estaban adelante, y los otros 3 atrás, intercalándose entre ellos. Entonces empezaron:

_He's a cool blond scheming trick_

_You want him so much_

_You feel sick_

_The boy can't help it_

_He really can't help it now_

_Teenage Brandos stalk him in the halls_

_They tease him with cat calls_

_He's a combination_

_Tom Cruise Zac O'Toole_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

Ryan volteo a ver a sus amigos, los chavos estaban pasmados, mientras que las chavas solo observaban, aparentemente divertidas, y al voltear a ver a Janet, ella estaba incluso cantando la canción con los _raritos_. Además, los _raritos_ se estaban moviendo muy extraño, pareciera que se estaban retorciendo.

_What's that man doing with him?_

_It's that guy, and he screwing with him?_

_Can you feel the sex and sweat?_

_He makes you cream you jeans _

_So you won't forget_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

Ahora si, oficialmente, Ryan Alexander Evans estaba asustado, una cosa era que les gustara a unos chavos, y otra cosa eran las cosas que estaban diciendo en la canción, y no ayudaba el hecho de que los chavos ahora ya no estaban pasmados, sino que se estaban muriendo de la risa.

_He drives a Jeep with seats in the back_

_If you don't do him soon _

_You'll have a heart attack_

_When he flashes you a look_

_You wanna burn his books_

_Give up High School_

_Well, well, well, well_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_Well, well, well, well_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

_High School, High School Confidential_

Entonces, todos los amigos de Ryan, empezaron a aplaudir, como si fuera la mejor interpretación que hubieran oído, el Club de Ryan se inclinó agradeciéndoles. Ryan estaba sin habla, mientras Eliot decía, otra vez por el micrófono:

-Esperamos que te haya gustado, Ryan, la preparamos desde hace mucho tiempo, y con _muchísimo _cariño.

Ante esto, los ojos de Ryan se abrieron tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir, pero alcanzo a decir, en una voz muy baja:

-Claro, gracias.-Entonces pareció que se recobro, y dijo en una voz más clara y fuerte-Les agradezco mucho todo lo que hicieron, pero…-su Club ya se había bajado del escenario, y se dirigía hacia él.- Tengo un ensayo que llevar a cabo, y no creo que a Darbus le agrade tener el ensayo frente a otras personas que no sean sus actores.

-Bueno, Ryan, nosotros hacemos lo que tú nos digas, y cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea-dijo Eliot.

-Claro, claro, bueno, chicos, no es por correrlos, pero…-continuo Ryan, mientras señalaba con las manos que se fueran.

-Sí, claro.-dijo uno del Club.-Cuídate, guapo.

En cuanto salieron, todos, excepto Ryan, se empezaron a reír como locos, Ryan solo frunció el ceño, y les dijo:

-No le veo la gracia, además, dudo mucho que si les hicieran algo así a ustedes se estuvieran riendo en este momento.

-Ay, Ryan, es que fue tan gracioso, además, si hubieras visto la cara de espanto que pusiste, tú también te estarías riendo ahorita.-dijo Janet, aún entre risas.

-Entonces ¿qué Ryan?-pregunto Chad de broma.- ¿Si le vas a hacer caso a Eliot o a alguno de tu Club?

-Ja, ja, ja-dijo Ryan.- Que chistoso eres, Chad.

-Pues pruébame que no eres como ellos.-respondió Chad, aun de broma.

-¿Quieres pruebas, Chad?-Ryan ya se había enojado un poco, no le gustaba el humor de Chad.

Y entonces, hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, ya que no se lo esperaban, Ryan tomo a Janet de los hombros, y la beso en la boca, aunque Janet al principio se quedo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, pero se recupero pronto, cerró también los ojos y le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo del cuello, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

-OK, OK, ya entendimos, Ryan-dijo Troy, un poco perturbado por ver a su hermana besándose con un chavo, ya era lo suficientemente grandecita, pero no le gustaba ver ese tipo de _espectáculos._

Ellos se separaron, Janet le sonrió a Troy pícaramente, para volver a besar a Ryan, pero ahora fue Darbus quien los interrumpió:

-Ryan, Janet, este no es lugar para sus shows, si quieren hacer eso, fuera del auditorio, por favor.

Se volvieron a separar, aunque aun con los brazos alrededor del otro, los demás se fueron preparando para el ensayo, y una vez que se quedaron solos, Ryan le dijo a Janet:

-Janet, desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas, pero no sabía como decírtelo, entiendo si ahora me odias por lo que acabo de hacer, pero yo…

Janet entonces puso un dedo encima de los labios de Ryan, mientras le decía:

-Ryan, a mi también me gustas desde hace mucho, además, ¿no crees que te habría hecho a un lado si no me gustaras?

-Entonces, Janet Catherine Bolton ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella asintió y contesto:

-Nada me gustaría más que ser tu novia, Ryan Alexander Evans.

Entonces, se volvieron a besar, todos vieron el intercambio, entre ellos, y las chicas solo atinaron a hacer sonidos como:

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

-Ya viste, Chad, eso si es romántico, no como ir a ver un partido de basquetbol, y pedirme que si quería ser tu novia entre todos los gritos de la multitud de aficionados.-dijo Taylor, mientras le daba un zape a Chad.

Pero entre los ruidos de felicidad, se oyeron dos gritos, exactamente al mismo tiempo de Mrs. Darbus y Troy Bolton.

-¡RYAN! ¡JANET!


End file.
